Surprise
by whatsamatta
Summary: - "To know That which before us lies in daily life Is the prime wisdom." - John Milton; 'Paradise Lost'. Shikamaru is a genius, but is he right about everything? Inspired by Temari101's 'Lying Love'.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto and Paradise Lost do not belong to me. The italicized sentences are quotes from John Milton's great work, **_Paradise Lost_**. I would also like to say that this was inspired by Temari101's **_Lying Love_**, so credit goes to her for planting the seed. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

N

To say that Shikamaru was suspicious would be an understatement. He was suspicious and he was hurt and he just didn't know what to do. He and Ino, they had such a great thing going, and now what? Had she just given up? Was she intending on staying with him _**and**_ sleeping around?

"Troublesome." He muttered darkly under his breath as he lit up another cigarette, feeling the nicotine enter his system.

The couple had decided to move in together after nearly a year of dating, and because Shikamaru thought moving himself would be too much work, he offered Ino a place in his small but cozy apartment. No parents, they were after all in their mid twenties now, he a Jounin and she a Chuunin. And things, well, things had been going great for them.

Ino, as much as she loved the flowers and working with them, decided that it would be best if she got out from under her parents' business and went looking for work besides the standard mission. And so, a few weeks ago she left her job and had been out everyday looking for a new one.

Or at least, that's what she claimed.

Two weeks ago, she began coming home in the night owl hours of the morning, sneaking into the room. She thought he was asleep, but he never was. After she had dressed down for bed, she would lean over him, press a gentle kiss to his temple, and whisper "I love you" into his ear before turning over and promptly going to sleep.

For some reason or other, he always took that as a sign of guilt from her.

"Shikamaru, come on man, be sensible. Ino cares for you more than her own well being – why would she cheat on you?" Chouji tried again over the course of the small dinner they were having at a local barbeque restaurant. Ino would have been there as well, but she said Sakura was holding one of those _girl's night_, again. That was the fourth time in twice as many days. What other motive besides infidelity could that same reason be used so often?

"Chouji, I know this sounds irrational, but I telling you she's cheating on me. She comes home late at night almost everyday; she smells of cologne that I don't recognize as anything I've ever used; she's been unusually busy; and I've been finding men's names with phone numbers on them." Shikamaru explained, taking another drag and allowing the smoke to ring around him as Chouji sighed and a waitress came over to them.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's no smoking in here." She informed him, and the Nara man looked around the nearly desolate building, meeting the eyes of a few disgruntled patrons. With a sigh, he mumbled out a quick sorry, before stomping out the butt in some unused barbeque sauce.

"You're right Shika; that does sound irrational. Are you sure there is no other possible reason for the evidence?" Chouji offered, trying to get his best friend to think more clearly. Shikamaru just shook his head and stood, throwing his half of the bill on the table, plus a small tip.

"No Chouji. All the facts point to disloyalty, and I'm going to confront her about it tomorrow." With that said, Shikamaru exited the building and headed home, not catching the grimace of torn feelings on Chouji's face as he made a move to stop the young genius. Chouji didn't manage to stop his friend.

*

Shikamaru would have confronted Ino the next day, but from the moment the sun was up, Ino was babbling about the day they were suppose to spend together and how great it was going to be. Call it a moment of weakness, but Shikamaru wanted to go through with the day, allowing the act to fall into play that everything was normal. That they were just another happy couple in love.

And for a while, that's exactly how it was.

They spent the morning in bed together, before going out to lunch at some new little tea house café. Afterwards, they did some window shopping, tasting treats that street vendors were peddling. It was close to four o'clock in the afternoon when Ino suggested they go back to the apartment, and Shikamaru's doubts returned full force. Those doubts only grew worse and worse as they ambled back, and by the time they were outside the door, he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ino, I know you've been sleeping around behind my back!" He all but shouted as she entered the entrance hallway, and she stopped dead in her tracks to turn and look at him.

"What? Shikamaru Nara, what on _**Earth**_ are you talking about?!" she fought to keep her head level. This was an important day, and a serious accusation, with everyone involved getting hurt if she lost her temper. She flipped on the lights, noticing that everything else in the small apartment was calm.

"Don't try to hide it, Ino, I know all about it. How you've been cheating on me with at least half the Rookie Nine." He voiced, and watched as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Shikamaru, where is this coming from?" She asked, and although there was a growing hostility in her voice, there was also the undeniable sound of hurt.

"I'm serious Ino. You reek of someone else's cologne, you come home late, and I've been finding numbers for the guys like Sai, Neji, Naruto, and Lee. All the evidence points to you sleeping around behind my back; who is he?" He had lowered his head to her eye level, invading her space in hopes of getting her to crack. She wouldn't bend, and sent a wounded glare right back.

"I got a job at that new bath and fragrance specialty store, spraying sample cologne and perfumes for customers. I was waiting to tell you until I got my first pay check." She snapped, before harshly opening her purse and pulling out a certified check signed by her new boss. She shoved it into his face, glaring again when he pushed it away.

"Fine, so, what about the late nights, and the phone numbers? And don't say _Girl's Night_ because I know that can't be it; you can only have so many girl nights, Ino. Who. Is. He." he shot back, waiting to hear her excuse on that. He smirked, but lost it when she smiled sadly at him.

"You caught me." Before he had a chance to question her, she looked over her shoulder towards the living room furniture.

"Come on out." She called, and Shikamaru watched as one by one, his friends stood up, dressed for a party. Hinata slowly walked out from the kitchen door, a large cake topped with lit candles in her arms. Sakura, wide-eyed and worrying her lower lip, looked as if their fight was her fault.

"Surprise." The cherry blossom girl said quietly, and Shikamaru returned his gaze to Ino, who looked crestfallen. She pointed to a calendar, and he saw the Xs leading up to the day's date, a Friday; written in bright red with hearts.

_**SHIKAMARU'S BIRTHDAY!!**_

When the Nara returned his sights to his girlfriend, she had lost the sorrowful expression, and now looked like she would kill him.

"Happy birthday, asshole." Was all she said, before slipping past him and out the door. He just stood there, stunned, as Sakura threw a noise maker at his head.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing?! Go after her!" Sakura shouted, shaking Shikamaru from his thoughts.

"Troublesome." he muttered, but turned and followed Ino out the door.

He had thought she was going to run, that he would have to chase her in some horribly real-life version of hide and seek. But she didn't. He caught up with her just outside the apartment complex; she was walking calmly towards, well, he couldn't say for sure where she was going. But wherever it was had been in the direction of the Hokage tower.

She didn't stop walking, but acknowledged his presence as they fell into step together. Shikamaru thought he was going to have to be the first to break the uncomfortable silence, but once again she surprised him.

"Are you sorry?" she asked quietly, and Shikamaru turned to look at her softly.

"Yes. Sorry, and guilty and wanting to fix this. Can you forgive me?" Ino stopped to look at him, eyes wary and full of hurt and something else.

"_Now conscience wakes despair That slumbered, wakes the bitter memory Of what he was, what is, and what must be_." She uttered, and a forgiving smile graced her features.

"I am so sorry Ino." Shikamaru muttered again, angry at himself for thinking she would so easily cheat on him – but far too lazy to show his frustration. The most she got was a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes, but it was certainly enough.

"Shikamaru, in thinking I broke your trust, you broke mine. I'm willing to forgive, but I think we need to work on this, don't you?" she asked softly, caressing his face with her hand, and a brighter smile across her lips. He simply nodded, and smiled when she reached down to hold his hand as she pulled him towards their home.

"Good, now come on, we better get back before Forehead Girl eats all that cake. Besides, we have lots of trust to work on, don't we?" there was no mistaking the tone in her voice. It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Shikamaru let out a soft smile, squeezing her hand for good measure.

"Troublesome."

_**Yes, Ino.**_

"Tell me, Shikamaru. What did this experience teach you?" She asked as they approached their door, this time with better intentions.

"_Take heed lest passion sway Thy judgment to do aught, which else free will Would not admit._" He muttered after a few moments of thinking, and Ino rewarded him with a sweet kiss. Opening the door, both Shikamaru and Ino were more pleased with the second attempt at entering the apartment than the first.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU!"

N


End file.
